projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Feeling Good Again! ¦ Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED 15
Jared dodges fireballs, defeats the final dungeon, and heads towards Ganon. Synopsis Jared continues through the dungeon - with one heart. He dies and is revived by a fairy. He needs to slide around in a dark room. He gets hit by several fire balls. He tries to outrun one of them, but couldn't. Jared used to have this memorized. Jared is almost dying again, as he dodges another fireball. Jared runs past a laser room. He finds chests near lasers. He finds a compass in the first chest. The second one has magic powder, and gets excited. He then gets killed (wombo comboed) by a laser into falling off the edge. Jared wants to use the magic powder.Jared can finally use the magic powder. However, he needs magic power to use the magic powder! "You don't have any magic power you dingus!" Jared doesn't want to use his magic bottle - despite the fact that he can clearly afford a new one. He decides to use the bottle. A bat guy appears. "I'm a bat guy, and I'm going to curse you!" "Now you'll never run out of magic! Hahahaha" Jared is glad he has that now. He buys more potions. Jared samples the red goop to gain health. "Here, sample my red goop!" Jared goes back to Death Mountain. "Death Mountain Trip #... I lost count" Jared needs to go back to the laser room to find out what was in the remaining chests. Jared discusses the invincible item that he hasn't got yet, and that it is redundant. Jared moves around on his Samaria platform and gets thrown off by an enemy. Jared is feeling good again. Jared fights some enemies to open the next door, and the statue spitting fire at him is not helping! Jared sneezes. Jared messes up around fireballs and comes terrifyingly close to dying. Jared gets lost, and goes the wrong way several times. He finally leaves the room. Jared arrives back at the chest room, finds the map, and is thrown off the edge twice. He finds the key he needs. Jared uses his magic to get his health back. A fairy appears, but Jared can't reach it and it gets away! Jared is frustrated and wants to be done with this dungeon. "More like a donegeon! Alright, I'll see myself out." Jared arrives at the boss. He uses the Staff of Samaria on it. Jared kills the ice head first. Jared quickly defeats the worm form with many explosions. Lank catches the medallion to end the dungeon. Jared has all the medallions! Jared can almost go to Ganon's tower to defeat the game - but Jared has a better idea. Jared goes to the bomb shop and buys the super bomb. "It's actually just a very smooth pumpkin I put a fuse on!" Jared runs through enemies while being followed by the bomb. He arrives back at the temple, and drops off the bomb, which reveals a secret. "Throw some shit in? Fuck yes!" Jared throws his arrows into a puddle. A lady comes out. "Did you just throw this in my puddle? You could have hurt me!" "Hell yeah I did! I'm Lank, I throw shit everywhere!" "Here I'll make it better, just stop trowing shit in my puddle!" Jared gets the silver arrows. Jared spoils the fact that Ganon is the final boss. Jared returns to throw more shit in! "Throw some more shit in?" "You know it!" "Suck sword hag!" He throws his sword into the puddle, yelling at it. "Oh my god my eye!" "Why would you throw a sword into my puddle?!" "It stings so bad!" Jared has edited in the sword into her eye. "Is there garlic butter on this?" Jared gets the gold sword. "Fairy blood+Garlic Butter = awesome!" Jared now has the most powerful sword in the game. Jared is fully equipped to take on Ganon. Jared only missed a few items and is ready for Ganon. The conversation between Link and the fairy at the end. "Hey, sorry about that whole sword in the eye thing." "You could have killed me you prick!" "At least it was buttered." "How does that even help?" "Well ya know, butter is kinda slippery." "So it will come out easier." "Oh fuck you!" "Just go watch some of these videos with." "With your TWO eyes!" "Sure! I love ProJared videos!" Category:Videos Category:Zelda: Link to the Past RANDOMIZED